Christmas Cheers
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: Numerous pairings, diferent schools. Count down to Christmas! Theme no. 5 Snow SanadaYukimura warnings: hints of shounenai
1. Theme no 1: Apple Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Christmas Cheers

Theme no. 1 – Apple Pie

* * *

Yagyuu/Niou

----

An apple pie was like an age old tradition. Each year one family would be eating one during Christmas, wherever they may be. Each year some number of people would give it out as presents to their relatives if they couldn't think of what to give. Each day it was traditional for a sighing Yagyuu to buy a hungry Niou a snack after practice, it so just happens that today was apple pie.

Yagyuu watched as the steam from the hot pie slowly drifted up to the air and Niou biting the slice as it dripped a little of it's filling on the side of Niou's mouth. "Niou-kun please be more careful in eating." sighed Yagyuu pulling out a napkin from his pocket and handing it to Niou to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks." mumbled Niou as bits of crumbs flew out from his mouth and onto Yagyuu as he took the napkin from Yagyuu's hand. Yagyuu cringed a little as he brushed off the crumbs from his clothes.

A few minutes later Niou had finished eating and both boys were heading home. As they walked none of them had talked that was until Yagyuu noticed that there were little bits of crumbs on the side of Niou's mouth. He checked his pocket for anymore napkins but he ran out. "Niou-kun you have some crumbs on the side of your mouth." Said Yagyuu pointing to the side of Niou's face. "Ah.." said Niou, his eyes darting to the side of his mouth where Yagyuu pointed.

"Do you have anymore napkins Yagyuu?" asked Niou, his hand outstretched to Yagyuu and his eyes never leaving the crumbs. "I don't but maybe I have something that can help." said Yagyuu as a slight grin that Niou wears flashed on his face before Niou felt something wet on the place where the crumbs were. Yagyuu licked the crumbs off the side of Niou's mouth then flashing a grin that he wore whenever they switched before resuming back to his gentleman self.

Niou grinned not saying anything. The two continued walking as they reached their respective homes saying good byes and see you laters to each other. They didn't need any explanation for what happened. They understood well enough already.


	2. Theme no 2: Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Christmas Cheers

Theme no. 2 – Pokémon

* * *

Tezuka/Fuji

----------

"Ei Tezuka, did you know that one of the most popular toys this Christmas season is Pokémon?" asked Fuji holding up a set of figurines of the said series to Tezuka. Tezuka look at Fuji.

"Why are you telling me this Fuji?" said Tezuka taking the figurines from Fuji and placing it back on the shelf. "Take a guess." said Fuji smiling before taking a look around at the other merchandise.

Tezuka followed. "You want me to buy you this?" said Tezuka in partial disbelief as he pointed at what seems to a giant-sized plush toy of Pikachu. "Saa.." said Fuji still smiling.

"Fuji I-" said Tezuka before he was cut off by Fuji pressing his lips against his. "You were so close but not quite what I want." whispered Fuji. "What I want is that!" said Fuji pointing at the life-sized toy of Pikachu.

"No wonder…" muttered Tezuka to himself as Fuji grinned. Fuji kisses never was free, especially on Christmas.


	3. Theme no 3: Candy Canes

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Christmas Cheers

Theme no. 3 – Candy Cane

* * *

Oishi/Eiji

------

Lights and other sorts of decorations soon decorated the streets of Tokyo. Each shop had their own designs of Christmas décor. The streets were full of people going around, exiting and entering the shops, buying early presents so they could try and avoid the Christmas rush and the scent of warm and delicious food coming from the various food stalls that were strategically parked along the sidewalks.

"Ne Oishi! I want something to eat!" whined Eiji hopping around as the made their way through the crowd. "Wait I'll buy you something right after we just get something for Echizen." said Oishi trying to calm down his partner. "Fine!" said Eiji pushing his way through the crowd once more towards what seemed to be like a candy shop. Oishi began worrying that Eiji might get lost in the crowd and being the 'mother' of the team he called Eiji as he followed him.

Eiji's eyes widened in amazement. The candy store was stocked high with all kinds of candy canes. After an hour or so both boys had finally left the shop carrying a bag filled with different flavors of candy cane much to the protest of the red-head saying that they should buy another bag.

"Ne Oishi," started Eiji.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks!" said Eiji giving Oishi a quick peck on the cheek. Both quickly turned red. Sometimes everything was worth the trouble especially during the season.


	4. Theme no 4: Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I'm super sorry if I can't update often! Please forgive me! I'll try to find time to make my deadlines! If you wanna help me out please just pm or tell me in your review! Thanks! Merry Christmas and enjoy the 4th theme! XD (I'm behind by 6 themes so I really need help.. )

Christmas Cheers

Theme no. 4 – Hot Chocolate

* * *

Marui/Akaya

-----

"Marui-senpai!" Akaya yelled throughout the house.

Marui snickered as he held the mug close to himself while Akaya searched the house for him.

Marui invited Akaya over for hot chocolate but so far the only one who was drinking was Marui. As Akaya looked around the house for his stolen hot chocolate and pink-haired senpai, Marui had taken the liberty of drinking the hot beverage while it was still warm. Akaya would probably kill him after he finds out what he did thought Marui to himself as he drank some more.

"Aha!" yelled Akaya pointing at Marui who had a chocolate mustache above his mouth. "Oh shit..." was all Marui said before all hell broke loose. There was a cloud of dust. As soon as the cloud of dust cleared it showed two boys tangled together with a mug with a cute design standing on the ground as if it was a survivor from a terrible fight.

"Marui-senpai, how could you?!" wailed Akaya as he peered inside the empty mug. Marui quickly got up and ran to the kitchen as fast as he could then came back with another mug. "There! Another one for you." said Marui grinning. Akaya looked up at Marui before grabbing the mug and drinking it greedily. "Brat…" muttered Marui as he watched Akaya. "Thanks senpai! I gotta go already." said Akaya before hugging Marui, "You're the best!" Marui smiled as he watched Akaya leave. He sure was a damn lucky person to have such a cute kouhai, ne?


	5. Theme no 5 final: Snow

Christmas Cheers

Theme no. 5 – Snow

* * *

"Genichiroh," said a blue-haired boy as he looked outside the window.

The ground was covered in snow as more of the white flakes slowly fell to the ground.

"What is it Seiichi?" answered the boy called Genichiroh.

Yukimura slowly turned to look at him. "Isn't the snow beautiful?" he said as a soft smile appeared on his face making him look more feminine than usual. Sanada looked out the window and saw the view. Yukimura was right, it did look beautiful.

"Seiichi…" started Sanada but was cut-off by Yukimura.

"I want to go outside and watch the snow fall." Yukimura interrupted.

"We can watch it here through your window and besides you might get sick and worsen your condition." Sanada reasoned out. Yukimura looked at Sanada determination showing in his eyes. Sanada sighed in defeat helping Yukimura onto his wheelchair then pushing him out of the room on the way to the hospital's garden.

"Ne Genichiroh isn't the snow beautiful when you see it closer?" asked Yukimura his eyes not leaving the snow. "That's the second time you said that, Seiichi." replied Sanada.

"Yes but its true anyhow."

"You're right." Sanada said looking at Yukimura.


End file.
